Liar, Liar
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Bella has a 3 1/2 year old and she's only 18. She meets Edward while shopping and they keep a bond threw her daughter.
1. Date

**New story, please review and tell me if my writing is getting better!! Okay, I need help with the title again. Just naming it after the song I'm listening to!! =].**

Edward was in the produce section when he found Bella's daughter, Riley. He was a little surprised when he saw the young girl duck down behind the bin of apples, though she didn't have to duck because she wasn't nearly as tall as she thought she was. He abandoned his cart, and walked over to the where the little girl was hiding.

Edward ducked down next to her. "Hi."

"Hi." She almost mimicked his voice.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hiding from mommy."

"And why is that?"

"Cuz it's fun." She giggled.

"Well I think I see your mommy coming right now. Want me to help you hide somewhere else?" He asked, in hope to trick the little girl into coming with him so he could find her mom.

"Okay." She nodded, and he led her over to his cart before picking her up and putting her into it. Hopefully she wouldn't notice that she was in clear view, and in no way in a hiding spot. He pushed the cart to the cereal isle, where Bella had been looking for Riley all along.

"Riley." Bella approached them, and then took Riley out of the cart. She hugged her. "Don't do that to me again." She turned to Edward. "Thank-you for finding her. How can I ever repay you?"

"No, it's okay." He smiled. "She's adorable."

"Thanks. I'll see you around."

"Yeah." He agreed, continuing his shopping, though what he really wanted to do was talk to Bella again. And not just this once.

The next time they met it was a few days later, in a coffee shop.

Edward was ordering his latte when Bella was paying for hers.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Umm…coffee. …It's a coffee shop." Edward stifled a laugh.

"Oh…right." She felt like a complete idiot, and just wished that she could walk away right now, like none of this had ever happened. But it was just a little 'dumb-blond' moment, so she figured that she would be okay.

"It's okay." He sighed. They were walking over towards the corner and then sat at an empty table.

"So thanks again…for finding Riley. She's…she's a handful." Bella laughed. "But that's why I love her."

Edward usually wouldn't 'butt' into someone's life like this, but he wanted to know more about Bella and about her daughter who had drawn him to her. "Where's Riley at right now?" He mentally slapped himself as soon as the words escaped his lips.

"She's with her grandfather."

Edward sighed with relief that the 'grand' part was in there with the 'father' part. "Oh. …What about her dad?" He couldn't stop, it was like she had some kind of curse on him. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Umm, he's in town. He--he lives not too far from here. …But, uh…he's a complete jackass. He never comes to visit us. Not to mention that he got me pregnant when I was 14."

_At least she's near your age_. He thought. He felt compassion for both Bella and Riley. But he also felt sadness because of her situation. And all he was trying to do was make a date out of it. _Disgusting._ Putting himself down wouldn't solve the problem. "Hopefully he does help out, though. I mean, he has to. Right?"

"Oh, he pays child support. But it's only because his mom is making him." She looked down.

He'd decided that he'd have to make his move now. He just had to. "Do you wanna have dinner tonight?" Like that wasn't subtle at all…

"Sure." It sounded more like a question rather than an answer.

He was completely prepared for a 'no', but her 'yes' surprised him. "Really? Wow. Uh…" He laughed. "So, I'll pick you up at seven, then?"

She nodded. "Yeah. See ya then."

When his happiness died off after a few seconds, he realized that he didn't know where she lived. Apparently she knew this also. She quickly wrote it down on piece of paper and slipped it on his hand before walking away.

He basically memorized the address before walking back home to his apartment. He got ready as soon as his keys were in the door. Joke? No, literally.

Ok, let's pop in on Bella.

"No, Riley. Wrong shoe. Go get the black one." Bella was even getting help from her own daughter, and she was only 3 and a half.

"Bells, are you really doing this?" Charlie asked, coming into the room. He wasn't too happy about Bella dating someone after just meeting them.

"Dad, of course I am. He's really nice and…cute." She smiled.

"Just because you think he's 'cute'. …Bells, don't you realize that the last time you thinking someone being 'cute' got you pregnant?"

"So you're saying that Riley's a mistake, huh?" She wiped her tears away, surprised at how fast they had appeared.

"No, Bells, no. I'm just saying that this could happen again."

Just then, Riley came in with Bella's shoe. "Here, mommy." She handed her mother her matching shoe.

"Thanks baby." She leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. She slipped her shoe on. "Now I have to go soon, so be good for grandpa." _In fact, she could drive him crazy for all I cared._

There was a knock at the door, and Bella rushed to go answer it. She opened the door to greet Edward. "Hey." She kissed his cheek, just to piss off Charlie. But he knew that she wouldn't kiss a stranger. If she had kissed him on his lips, Charlie would have blown his top right their and then with Riley in the room. And Bella knew that her father would basically kill her without meeting her date, so she brought him into the living room. "Edward this is my dad."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir." He shook Charlie's hand, making quite an impression.

Riley came over and grabbed Edward's hand. "Come see my room." He followed her down the hall and into her room.

"Bells, go watch him. He's with your kid, you know?"

"Dad, you know what? Fuck you." She whispered. "I'm just trying to enjoy myself here. And what are you doing? You're ruining everything." She went down the hall and into Riley's room. "Sorry. She just likes to show off in front of people she likes."

"No, it's okay. I love kids."

Bella smiled. _He likes kids and he's cute. I think I hit the jackpot with this one._ "Good, because she will keep you busy with everything. Everything she does she makes a commotion about it."

"And this is my dollhouse, and this is me shrwek (**Shrek**), and this is my--"

"Riley, Edward would really love to see all of your toys another time. But I think we should go now." Bella cut in.

"Okay mommy." Riley said. "I miss you."

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart." Bella hugged Riley. Bella almost pushed Edward through the apartment and out the door because she didn't want to speak to Charlie.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"Wherever you want." Edward replied.


	2. Bathroom Shenanigans

**Ok, another update!! Don't own Twilight…..**

Bella and Edward had gotten back to her apartment by ten. Bella was sure that Charlie would have let Riley stay up past her bed time. They kissed outside of Bella's doors, definitely a sign of another date.

Bella pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. "You wanna come in?"

He nodded without saying anything.

As soon as the door was open, Riley dashed across the room, chocolate ice-cream on her hands. Charlie was asleep on the couch. Bella chased Riley into the kitchen, where she found a chocolate mess on the fridge.

"Look mommy, I made you a picshure **(picture)**." Riley smiled. It was of Riley, Edward, and Bella holding hands, though it was impossible to tell because the ice-cream was slowly sliding down and onto the floor.

"I am so sorry." Bella said to Edward. "I--" She started to babble.

"Do you need some help?" He asked. "I can go clean her up."

"Thank-you. That would be great."

Edward took Riley's hand and led her into the bathroom, while Bella went into the living room. "Dad, wake up!" She shouted. "Why did you let Riley get into the ice-cream? And why did you let her rub it all over the fridge?"

"I was gonna clean it up." Charlie protested.

"Yeah, sure you were." He tried to speak again, but Bella cut him off. "No, Charlie. This is your granddaughter. Your granddaughter. Some creep could have came in and… Just forget it, dad." She went into the kitchen and cleaned up, before heading into the bathroom where Edward was wiping off Riley's face with a paper towel. Her hands were clean, as well as her face, but not one drop of chocolate soiled Edward. His clothes and hands were spotless.

"How do you do it?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, tossing a chocolate-stained paper towel into the trash-bin.

"You have her completely clean, and you don't have even one spot on you."

"Well, I have a little brother." He smiled.

"Ugh, now I have to give her a bath. …Wanna help?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, great." Bella started the bath. "I need to get her pajamas, so I'll be right back." Bella returned a few minutes later with Riley's pajamas. Riley was in the tub, and Edward was getting her to "_please stop eating the bubbles?_"

Bella kneeled down next to Edward and rinsed Riley off. Riley started splashing, getting both Edward and Bella wet. They all started laughing, including Riley. Especially Riley.

"I'm sorry." Bella apologized.

"No. It's okay." He said.

Bella got Riley out of the tub and got her dressed. Riley went to go say goodbye to Charlie while Bella got one of Charlie's old shirts and gave it to Edward to change into. She changed out of her dress, and then returned to the bathroom. The door was cracked, and she could see that Edward was still shirtless. She gaped at his muscles, but frowned when he put the shirt on. She backed up a little so it didn't look like she was spying on him changing. They went to go get Riley from the living room, and then took her into her room. Bella put her to bed and then tucked her in. She kissed Riley's forehead. "Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight mommy." Riley said. "Are you having a sleepover with him?" She looked towards Edward.

"No honey." Bella said. "Just goto sleep."

"Okay mommy. I love you."

"I love you, too." Bella shut the door, but left it cracked. Edward followed her into the living room and they both sat down on the couch. They talked for a little while, but then Bella heard Riley coughing. She got up and rushed into Riley's room. She had a fever and a slight couch, but no flu, like Bella had thought. That stupid ice-cream probably had something to do with it, stupid Charlie for letting her have it. Edward wondered what was going on, so he headed down to Riley's room.

"She's sick." Bella told him. "Could you watch her while I go around the corner to get some cough syrup?"

"Sure." He said.

"Thanks." She kissed Riley's cheek. "I'll be right back. Be good for Edward."

Bella pulled on a jacket and then left the apartment, and headed to the corner store that was just minutes away. She went inside and grabbed a basket, deciding that she should get some other things as well. She picked up some couch syrup, some juice, and a new thermometer, since she was in need of a new one anyway. She stepped into the growing line and waited to pay for her things. By the time she got back to the apartment, it was 11:30. She went to get a spoon from the kitchen and then returned to Riley's room.

"Open up." She placed the spoon in Riley's mouth, watching her face at the taste. She set the spoon down and gave Riley a cup of juice. After a few minutes, her fever started going down.

"Mommy, my tummy hurts." Riley said. Bella picked her up, and all three of them went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Bella rocked Riley, trying to get her to go back to sleep, but it wasn't working.

"I want Edward." Riley whispered.

Bella handed her to Edward and he rocked her to sleep.

Bella went to the bathroom, and came back to a sleeping Edward. She picked up Riley and put her in bed, and then tip-toed back to the living room and kissed Edward's cheek. She headed into her room and then went to sleep.

**Okay, even if it was fluff, it was cute! I just had to have Edward and Riley have some type of father-daughter like attraction.**

**Please Review, I didn't get any reviews on the first chapter!**


End file.
